Jinbe/Abilities and Powers
Overview As the second captain of the Sun Pirates, Jinbe is an extremely powerful pirate as a former Shichibukai, with high authority and respect over his subordinates. It is stated that Jinbe was able to battle Portgas D. Ace on equal terms, despite Ace possessing Logia powers. They both nearly killed each other in a five-day long fight just before Ace was taken in by Whitebeard, and in Impel Down, he and Ace shared a cell on Level 6. His power and influence are so great that him departing from a Yonko's organization would severely diminish their crew's overall strength. Jinbe boasts considerable interpersonal skills, which he exercises to maintain Fish-Man Island's connections to human organizations. He served as a Shichibukai to improve relations with the World Government, and served under Big Mom after leaving the Shichibukai, being entrusted by Neptune to run errands to her. He was able to quickly convince Monkey D. Luffy, Capone Bege, and Caesar Clown to put aside their hostility with each other and form an alliance due to their mutual hatred towards Big Mom. Jinbe also has a very acute sense of danger, as he refused to spin Big Mom's roulette after sensing murderous malice from the roulette; it is later confirmed by Pedro and Brûlée that the roulette had been rigged to ensure death to anyone who spun it. Jinbe possesses immense willpower, being able to completely suppress any emotions of fear, which renders him immune to Big Mom's ability to take away a person's lifespan. This was shown again as when he stayed conscious from Big Mom's burst of Haoshoku Haki. Physical Abilities Even for a fish-man, Jinbe possesses tremendous strength. He is the most powerful fish-man seen thus far, shown when he threw away a giant fish-man with just one kick and defeated a super rookie with one punch. He also appears to be extremely swift, even on dry land, despite his large size. He could intercept an enraged Luffy (in Gear Second mode) and prevent him from further assaulting Blackbeard, and later Akainu, when the latter was about to deal a second life-crippling blow upon the already-injured Ace (who was being held by Luffy) in the latter's last moments. In the anime, when struck by Arlong in the face, he wasn't fazed and easily defeated Arlong not long after fighting. While rescuing Brook from Big Mom, Jinbe was able to swiftly grab Nami and Brook and escape from Prometheus's explosion in an instant. Jinbe has a massive tolerance for pain: not only was he one of the few people to be able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching (which is considered an impressive feat), he could also block a direct magma punch from Akainu with his bare hand, unperturbed despite being badly burned, and took a direct hit from Akainu's magma enhanced punch, which brutally pierced his body completely, and his only reaction was to apologize to Luffy for allowing him further pain and was able to survive long enough for Law to operate on him. Oddly enough, he exclaimed in pain when bitten by Luffy, though this is most likely due to the fact that he was prepared for Akainu's attack, but was caught off guard from Luffy's bite, and that it was more out of irritation than actual damage. Jinbe even withstood a sword attack from Big Mom on the Thousand Sunny that sent him crashing into the ocean and emerge almost unscathed. As a Fish-Man, Jinbe's physical capabilities greatly increased at sea. While swimming, Jinbe lifted one of Impel Down's massive entrance doors with little effort and used it as a raft to provide passage over the sea for Crocodile, Mr. 1, and Buggy with himself acting as the raft's propeller underneath. He is an excellent swimmer, as not only did he manage to pursue the fleeing battleships, but he also outmaneuvered the incoming cannonballs fired at them by the Marines with relative ease, all the while bypassing the Sea Kings that infested the surrounding waters of the Calm Belt. Fish-Man Karate Jinbe is an exceptionally powerful master of Fish-Man Karate, which he can use to knock away many opponents at once and defeat extremely strong enemies. He was a child prodigy, being skilled enough that he became a black belt while he was still a child. By adulthood, Jinbe's skill in Fish-Man Karate has become so immense that his strikes do not even need to make physical contact with an enemy as the water particles in the air will blow them away after a few seconds of time from the attack's initiation. Another example of his strength and Fish-Man Karate level is that he defeated Minorhinoceros, one of the four Jailer Beasts who are Awakened Zoan Devil Fruit users, with a single uppercut. He was able to easily punch Gecko Moria (a fellow Shichibukai) a few meters away, almost knocking him out. He also knocked out Charlotte Opera, an enormous man larger than himself in one punch. He also displays the ability to skillfully manipulate water as if it were a tangible cloth through Fish-Man Karate, even using it to attack from a distance. He can cause devastating damage with this kind of technique, to both people and ships. Jinbe later reveals that Fish-Man Karate allows him to control all the water within his vicinity including the water in a person's body. Jinbe demonstrated this ability by splashing seawater on Moria's zombies even though he was standing on a battlefield covered in solid ice. With this ability, he is able to harm Luffy despite him being rubber. He is also able to secrete water from his body like Hody did after overdosing on Energy Steroids. Due to his tremendous mastery of Fish-Man Karate supplemented with his physical prowess, Jinbe can perform sturdy defensive blocks to stop attacks as powerful as the thrusts from a shadow-strengthened Gecko Moria, a Shichibukai. With Busoshoku Haki, he managed to defend against the gigantic flaming blade of Big Mom's Cognac and suffered only minor injuries. He could even counter Wadatsumi's punch, who is a giant fish-man and had also taken an energy steroid, with a single kick and even broke one of his fingers. It should be noted that a few moments before, Wadatsumi had brutally defeated Surume, a massive Kraken well-known for its monstrous strength. Using his own Water Shot, which is a basic Fish-Man Karate technique, Jinbe could deflect an energy steroid powered Hody Jones's water shot, which was powerful enough to destroy multiple large coral and pierce through thick stone over an immense distance with relative ease, proving Jinbe's supreme mastery of Fish-Man Karate compared to Hody, a fish-man with monstrous strength. Jinbe is also capable of using Fish-Man Karate’s hidden technique Buraikan. With this attack, Jinbe blasts the opponent’s body with water. After Jinbe used this powerful attack, he sent Wadatsumi flying into the air. He also used Buraikan to send the Yonko Big Mom off the Thousand Sunny with tremendous force. This was an impressive feat as Jinbe was the first person seen to knock her down, although she was heavily weakened from her tremendous metabolism and eight-hours craving at the time. Tactical Skills Jinbe is a great strategist. He is an expert in discerning military strategies after witnessing any subtle change in enemy formations, as seen when he quickly guessed that Magellan dispatched the order to the battleships outside Impel Down to flee during the mass breakout, and during the battle in Marineford where he surmises that the Marines were plotting something after Ivankov informs him that the enemy is retreating further into the plaza. Jinbe divulges a cunning way to smuggle Luffy and his crew into Gyoncorde Plaza inside Megalo's stomach while effectively deceiving Hody into believing he and Princess Shirahoshi were captured. This allowed the Straw Hats to steal the World Noble's letter and keys to unlock the chains that bounded the Neptune Family, releasing them from captivity by the New Fish-Man Pirates. Another example is when he persuaded Luffy and the Sanji Retrieval Team into allying with Capone Bege in order to ruin Big Mom's Tea Party after noting they didn't have a plan to act on. When Bege's assassination plan started to go wrong after Katakuri restrained Luffy, Jinbe released Luffy while claiming to be the one who told Luffy about Carmel's portrait, distracting the Big Mom Pirates long enough for Brook to destroy Carmel's portrait. Because of his time with the Big Mom Pirates, Jinbe is very knowledgable of their abilities and offered his allies useful information on how to counter them. Interactions with Marine Life to help escape Impel Down.]] Among fish-men, Jinbe has shown the unique ability to communicate with fish, even over long distances. The ability to speak with fish is usually unique to merfolks, so Jinbe's ability to do so is considered noteworthy by Crocodile. He summoned a large school of whale sharks to the Calm Belt (which was usually too dangerous, with the Sea Kings infesting it) to assist him in a mass-breakout of Impel Down. He can give the whale sharks precise orders, so they understand and obey him. Due to the Calm Belt being dangerously inhabited by Sea Kings, Jinbe would summon his whale-shark comrades to help him to pass through it, as he did when leaving Amazon Lily. This indicates that the whale sharks are capable of outmaneuvering the Sea Kings, something that the former Shichibukai admits is troublesome for himself. Helmsmanship }} As a fish-man who is very familiar with the sea, Jinbe is a masterful helmsman, as shown when he steered a stolen Marine battleship from Impel Down to Marineford with little to no damage being inflicted on the stolen ship at all. He managed to skillfully steer the Thousand Sunny on his first try and even rode the ship within the 'Green Room' of the gigantic wave homie Big Mom created, using his Tacking skills. Nami described Jinbe's skills as a helmsman as if he were controlling the ship like his own body. Jinbe has a vast knowledge of sea currents that greatly aids his helmsman skills, as he was able to constantly keep out of range of one of the Big Mom Pirates's fleets when it was pursuing the Sunny. He also managed to effortlessly steer the Thousand Sunny to evade Smoothie's flying slash with great speed and maneuverability. Negotiation Jinbe is an excellent negotiator and able to calm the tensions that even Nami cannot handle it when Straw Hats and Bege are having a meeting inside Firetank Pirates hideout that goes tense. Unlike Nami that was more charged on financials on negotiation, Jinbe negotiate to find a best possible way to form an alliance and maintaining relationship while also able to decide wisely when to form and end the relationship. Through this, he become responsible for the Fish-Man Island as an ambassador when he become a Shichibukai in order to elevate the status of the Fisheman Island to carry on Queen Otohime's legacy. King Neptune often hand over the responsible of diplomatic relationship to Jinbe during his time as a Shichibukai but with Jinbe's current status, he remain to maintain relationship with pirates such as Big Mom Pirates before he ended up allied with Straw hats. Everytime he want to made a decision based on relationships between Fish-Man Island and other factions, Jinbe often consults with King Neptune to discuss a best possible way to maintain the relationship with humans in general however the main decision will be handed over to Jinbe due to his experience at negotiation and diplomacy. Haki Busoshoku Haki Jinbe is extremely skilled in using Busoshoku Haki, as shown when he hardened his arms to defend himself against some members of the Big Mom Pirates and later against Big Mom's Cognac. In the past, he fought equally against Ace, an extremely powerful Logia user. Techniques * : Jinbe hardens his arms and crosses them in a defensive stance. This was first seen used against Big Mom's Cognac technique, which it briefly managed to hold back but eventually broke. This is called Kairagi Glaze in the Viz Manga. Kairagi is a style of pottery that can resemble shark skin. Kenbunshoku Haki Jinbe possesses the ability to use Kenbunshoku Haki. Weapons He was seen with a silver trident when he was a soldier in the Neptune Army. However, he was never shown using it. Other than that, it was shown that he had a tanto under his belt when he was fighting Ace, but he did not use it. References Site Navigation ru:Дзимбэй/Сила и способности Category:Character Subpages